Plague of the Prototypes!
Summary * Teaser: Batman travels back to World War II and fights alongside Sgt. Rock and the G.I. Robot. * Main Plot: When Batman is on call with Green Arrow to take out aliens whos ships are disguised as meteors, Gotham is kept safe by his squad of trusty Bat-Robots. But when Black Mask reprograms the unstoppable soldiers to do his bidding, Batman and Ace the Bat-Hound must blow the dust off his bumbling beta-test robot "Proto" to help him stop him. Appearing in "Plague of the Prototypes!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman Supporting Characters: * Easy Company (First appearance) * G.I. Robot (Only appearance; dies) * Sgt. Rock(First appearance) ** Bulldozer (First appearance) ** Wildman (First appearance) Villains: * Axis Powers MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Proto (First appearance) * Ace the Bat-hound Supporting Characters: * Green Arrow Villains: * False Face Society (First appearance) ** Black Mask (First appearance) ** Tattoo (First appearance) Items: * Bat-Robots Vehicles: * Batmobile * Arrow Car Synopsis Batman travels back in time to World War II to help Sgt. Rock and Easy Company take a beach. When they're pinned down by German fire, Rock calls in their secret weapon: G.I. Robot. It easily takes out the German bunker, and the soldiers move on. One of Rock's men steps on a mine, his weight holding it down. With no other option, Batman throws himself at the solider, knocking him to safety, while G.I. Robot absorbs the blast with his own body. Batman and the soldiers pause to honor its sacrifice, and even Rock sheds a tear. They then continue on to Paris. Batman and Green Arrow travel into space to stop aliens using meteors as cover to invade Earth. The Caped Crusader gets a crime alert from Gotham, but informs Green Arrow that he has it under control. In Gotham, Black Mask and his gang are robbing a bank. His tech expert, Taboo, overrides the bank's time lock. However, as the make their escape, Batman's Bat-Bots arrive and quickly attack. Black Mask and his men manage to escape in their truck, and the Bat-Bots fly in pursuit. They manage to bring down a tunnel roof, burying the Bat-Bots long enough to escape. Batman returns to the Batcave and Ace the Bathound greets him. He checks on the Bat-Bots, who report what happened. As he tells them to continue to patrol, a cruder, oversized Bat-Bot, Proto, comes in and offers to help. Batman reminds it that it's a prototype, not suited to battlefield conditions. He admits that he's only kept Proto assembled because Ace likes him. Batman receives word of another robbery, tells Proto that he hast to stay in the Batcave, and departs. Batman arrives at the bank and easily defeats Black Mask and his men. However, he discovers a rude surprise: Taboo has taken control of the Bat-Bots. The Bat-Bots open fire on Batman, who gets to the Batmobile and transforms it into battle-bot mode. However, the Bat-Bots quickly overwhelm it, and Black Mask fires a final energy blast before leaving. At the Batcave, an emergency signal goes off and Proto realizes that Batman needs help. Ace opens the roof hatch and Proto flies off with the dog. They arrive at the bank and free Batman from the flaming wreckage, and Batman says they need to come up with a plan of attack. The prototype hugs Batman and promises not to let him down. Black Mask and his men gather at a warehouse and wait as the Bat-Bots steal miniature nuclear explosives. The villain explains that he's going to use them to blow up part of the city and force the citizens to put him in charge. When the henchmen complain that they're not being allowed to do anything, Black Mask has the Bat-Bots kill them. Black Mask keeps Taboo on since he needs the tech's services. Batman tracks the Bat-Bots' heat signature to the warehouse, and gets word that the bombs have been stolen. He realizes that Black Mask is going to equip the Bat-Bots with the bombs and use them as flying nuclear bombs. Meanwhile, Proto is distracted when Ace chases after a kitten. Batman begins to have second thoughts about using Proto, given the fact that civilians and explosives are involved. He assures the disappointed prototype that there'll be other missions. The kitten is trapped on a fire escape, and Proto leaps to rescue it. Much to Batman's surprise, the prototype gently holds it, and decides to give it a second chance as long as he treats all of the citizens like kittens. Taboo programs the six Bat-Bots with the target areas and Black Mask gives the bomb-equipped Bat-Bots their final orders. As they leave, Black Mask prepares to go on the air to make his demands. Batman, Proto, and Ace arrive. Proto intimidates Taboo into showing him where five of the Bat-Bots are going, and then leaves the henchman to Ace. Meanwhile, Batman quickly disposes of Black Mask and tells Proto they have to stop the Bat-Bots. It transforms into full battle mode and flies off after them, while a flying Batman and Ace go after the others. Proto destroys the first one using an energy sword, while Batman and Ace pursue the second one into the subway. Ace reroutes the approaching train, giving Batman enough time to knock the Bat-Bot into an adjoining tunnel to harmlessly explode. Proto destroys a third one with his energy Gatling gun, while Batman decapitates the fourth one and seals it in a plastic containment bubble. Proto arrives with the fifth destroyed one, and they realize that one more is left, and it has been programmed to pick a target at random. Proto suggests that Ace track the sixth one by scent With three minutes remaining until detonation, the sixth Bat-Bot lands in the center of traffic. Ace leads Proto to the site, and the prototype realizes there are dozens of defenseless citizens. Meanwhile, Black Mask prepares to detonate the Bat-Bot from a nearby rooftop. Batman disarms him, but too late. The Bat-Bot is seconds from detonation, and Proto picks it up and flies into the sky. It detonates, but Proto survives the explosion. And Batman delivers the final blow to Black Mask. As the police take Black Mask away, Batman tells Proto that it's a hero, and sends him to fight evil where he'll have room to move. Later, Proto is in deep space, taking on the aliens, while Batman and Ace watch in satisfaction. Trivia * Adam West voices Proto Bat-Bot. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two